User talk:Daniel46
Welcome Hi, welcome to Titannica! Thanks for your edit to the The Riddling Reaver (book) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gallicus (Talk) 06:00, 5 June 2010 Hi, and thanks for your edits. I'll direct you to the following: Titannica Wiki Formatting, to help with your editing of the wiki. Please don't remove the "See Also" sections from pages. :) I've rolled your edit of the FF Stats page back as you've mixed this page up with the page Game System. The former deals with the OOTP/AFF system needs, while the latter with the general game mechanics. Plus, it is best to leave any of the recently imported pages (ie. Spectre - see User:Nedueb/Mini Projects/FF Titan Bestiary Conversion Project, User:Nedueb/Mini Projects/FF Titan Herbal Conversion Project, and User:Nedueb/Mini Projects/FF Titan Rogues Gallery Conversion Project for lists) alone till Nedueb has had a chance to collate the multiple entries and a format has been decided on for laying out the info from the Titan Rebuilding databases.Gallicus 10:43, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :I would disagree strongly with this point. The articles that have been imported are for the whole community to expand and improve as part of the collaborative process.Nedueb 12:38, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Will you please pay attention to the wiki formatting!Gallicus 05:01, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Spectre article expansion Many thanks for expanding the Spectre entry. I have created many of these "seed" articles (by converting data from the FF Titan Bestiary) precisely so other users would expand them as you have done. Good job. The only thing I would add is that the statistics (for Stamina and Skill) that are in the infobox are the range of values as compiled from all instances of the Spectre appearing across all Fighting Fantasy books. In many cases this will differ from what was in Out of the Pit, and supersedes the Out of the Pit information. I look forward to more of your contributions.Nedueb 12:34, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Copyright Hi Daniel, your contribution to Titannica is very welcome, but there's an important aspect to our work which you need to think about before adding articles. We are VERY careful not to blatantly infringe FF copyright by copying text from canon (except for clearly marked quotes here and there). I notice that several of your articles (e.g. Red-Eye and Hell Demon) are essentially re-writes of the Out of the Pit articles with the wording changed a bit, but not much. This still counts as a copyright violation as far as I'm concerned. Just changing the order of words and changing the phrasing a bit isn't enough. This is really important as we don't have official permission for Titannica and are doing it in the hope that we have the good will of Ian, Steve and the copyright holders. What we don't want is to cross any lines and have someone slap an injunction on our Wiki because we've not respected copyright. I appreciate it is harder to write the articles without heavily relying on canon text, but the best way to do it is to follow up all the references which Nedueb has imported and write something entirely new. I'm sure you understand. Paltogue 22:15, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Referencing Hi Daniel, the list of referencing templates that you are looking for is on the page I pointed out to you above (Titannica Wiki Formatting - please take the time to read this page) which, as well as setting out the formatting of this wiki, has a link to the Template List. Happy referencing!Gallicus 09:09, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Reporting Problems Hi Daniel, please *don't* use the "Problem Reporting" system for in-wiki issues (it is really for much larger issues than general editing ones like which you flagged). Use the talk page of the page in question to get the attention of other editors on this wiki. Using the "Problem Report" system can result in having to bring in general wikia staff. For the page in question that you marked, it is just one of quite a number of pages that have been automatically added from a series of 3 monster databases at Titan Rebuilding (there are also herbal/plant and rogue databases as well). The plan is over time to merge the information contained therein with the pages on this wiki if they already exist or be the start of pages for ones that don't. The Fishman page is one that has yet to undergo that process.Gallicus 00:06, July 30, 2010 (UTC) *Again*, please stop using the report problem system!Gallicus 00:58, September 19, 2010 (UTC)